future_agentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Professor Kira Jones
Professor Kira Jones is a twenty-seven year old woman who was called to duty by Admiral James E. Karner . She is voiced by YouTube user DeusMarionette. Personal Background Professor Kira was born on January 2, 2038 and was raised in Lewistown, Montana. She attended college at University of Washington where she received a PhD in mechanical engineering. After graduating, she began teaching at her alma mater and did research on technology development in her off time. She met her husband, Professor Bryan Jones, while she was teaching, and they were soon married. Appearance Professor Kira is a caucasian female who weighs 58 kg and stands at 168 cm. She has long, purple hair, which she wears in loose pigtails, and matching purple eyes. She wears narrow glasses. Her skin is very fair and she has a slender build. She is constantly seen wearing purples clothes with her white labcoat. She always carries a green pen. She has a very calm and gentle appearance. Professor Kira is not very fit. Personality Professor Kira is a quiet, well reserved individual who only speaks when she is needed. She is content on focusing on her job and takes comfort in working alongside her husband in silence. Despite being highly intelligent and clever, she is a total pushover who has trouble voicing her opinion. Professor Kira is quite shy, and sometimes gets embarrassed by speaking in front of strangers, unless it is about her work. Although she is extremely optimistic, she is afraid of high-strain situations and has trouble working under pressure. Interests and Other Information Professor Kira graduated from University of Washington with high honors and was deemed valedictorian in the Engineering & Science Department. She taught there for two years after being called on by Admiral James E. Karner for duty in the Future Agents. Her position is only temporary, so after Case-Suzuki reaches a final verdict, she is forced to leave. Professor Kira spends all of her time with her husband, Bryan, in the research lab. Her duty is to investigate any technological evidence that Segment FA-0129 brings back. She is also the engineer who develops certain technologies needed by agents Amy Martin and Maddie Cinder . She enjoys developing technologies that help better society. Professor Kira has an immunodeficiency disorder that causes her to become sick frequently. She must sterilize everything that comes her way and avoids contact with any biological evidence that her husband has to analyze. She is extremely susceptible to catching viruses and bacterial infections. Her disorder is congenital and she has suffered from it her entire life. Professor Kira is a more conservative individual. She is against violence and war. Professor Kira does not like to voice her opinion on politics, but she gets very flustered. In the Movie Professor Kira doesn't play a large part, but is an important protagonist. She had already been at the Seattle Branch since the beginning of the movie, and is later introduced to Li Willis , Amy Martin, and Maddie Cinder. She explains everything to the agents about any technological evidence they bring back. Everybody relies on her for anything they don't understand, which occasionally lands them in trouble.